cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mousekat
☎ Welcome to my talk page, ! ☎ Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). --Mousekat Click here to leave a new message. ' Archives:' *July-August 2011 *September-October 2011 *November-December 2011 ---- Categories v Keywords Hi. I couldn't get the Swiss Chocolate Shop to show up on Search (dropdown menu) by starting to type 'chocolate'... So I added that as a category to the Shop. I see that 'category' is not the same as keyword, now. Can you remove chocolate as a category from that page, or explain how it's done, please? Also, is it possible to add keywords for searches? or are we limited to the (full) proper names of items? tyvm Obsiddia 05:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Missing Front Page Icon' Frontpage, under Goals, the first one is missing a car symbol. (says '25px'). Dunno how to fix missing icon errors. Plus I don't think I can edit the front page. If you fix it, please let me know how those missing icons are done. Thanks again :) Obsiddia 01:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Table needs editing Seems that users can't edit blue tables so I must ask for editing table here Western Saloon Collection: Tourism Collection nedds to be changed to Super Villains Collection --Divine Wrath 15:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goals lol i don't have much time right now either....if you don't do it, i'll get to it in a few hours. --Twinkleblue (talk) 02:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Presents/Christmas 2011 There are 2 different pages of 'Presents/Christmas 2011' when you start to type Presents in the Search box. I plan never to delete a page, btw. Should there be a Presents/Christmas 2010 page? Figured that's what someone meant to do. Obsiddia 06:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : aware of it and taken care of. --Twinkleblue (talk) 07:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 5 New Items Added Added 5 new items to the winter 2011 page, and created pages for each. Information I wasn't aware of is either blanked out or hidden. The (hopefully) correct names for the SW SE images were added to the code, and hidden until images are available. I hope this at least saves you time. Can't always do a lot at once, but let me know if I should do anything differently. Obsiddia 03:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Q Why is the 'It's in the Bag' quest page redirected to 'That's a Wrap'? The name hasn't changed on my game. Obsiddia 04:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Mega Nail Just noticed that Mega Nail Salon is upgradable... tho I'd apparently supplied it 25x... hm. I don't have the stats to add the new pages or the new lines on the Busn chart. Side note they added more fricken vegetables, too. (Not a fan of farming quests. heh) Obsiddia 05:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just got the related quest... after planting tons of Golden Peas... (joke in there somewhere). Five upgradables at once sucks. lol. But then I just figured maybe we're being buried in quests cause some countries aren't getting the 'Holidays' part. Otherwise they're overdoing it. Will work on the Busn charts. Less fun for you. Obsiddia 06:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Do I need to add the three that are again for sale to the regular Business Chart as well? I kinda guess they're permanant now... What do you think? Obsiddia 06:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Intent Insurance 2-3 stats look off... goes from 445 supply to 450? etc Obsiddia 07:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Are all the Stats for the 5 upgradables wrong? I only own the Mega-Nail. If so, I may just have to correct the Full Busn page tomorrow, and add the others to the reg bus page as well. My eyes are squeeking. lol kk. At least we got the coding in! :) Obsiddia 07:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Got the stats in on both pages. Yikes are they piling stuff on you today! :) Well, it's been a month since the last Metropolis, and they've had several events in between... if they add only a few items, it's'' easier'' to stick with Met 2, but any bigger and I'd start Met 3. Obsiddia 18:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ty. Hopefully they're correct. heh. Can put them on Met 2 and always cut n paste them to a Met 3 later. :) Obsiddia 19:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ... You just earned the "Lucky Edit" badge for making the Lucky 36,000th edit on the wiki. lol Posting Pictures I see Santa is wandering my streets. Luckily for you he says nothing. lol. Just links to his quest sets. Wondering if you have him posted yet, how i would post a picture here, and what the naming format would be in this case. Obsiddia 05:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Santa Walks City.png ...he links to santa's quests (forget the page name), if you wanna add it to that page. Let me know if you do, so I can see the graphics coding afterward. thanks ...Took a bit cause the game crashed, of course. Obsiddia 06:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Metropolis 3 sorry to answer so late, making some computer changes so haven't been around to help out with new stuff.... anyway.... yea, i saw the metro content and was thinking about it too...since most of the items from Metropolis 2 are no longer available other than the ones that appear to be permanent or special offer bldgs, I would say Metropolis 3. As Obsiddia pointed out, it's been several events in btwn. --Twinkleblue (talk) 07:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ... Sorry for replying so late, I was idling, not doing edits right now. --Divine Wrath 00:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) geez when it rains it pours with new content!....if you can do the act 2 saga goals later that'll be great...be back in a few hours to work on more stuff --Twinkleblue (talk) 01:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) yup it drives me crazy tooo...makes me want to not come back here for a while lol. I just add as much as I can before I lose all my marbles, so if ppl complain about missing stuff they will just have to deal with it :) Twinkleblue (talk) 23:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Elf Wandering pic Uploaded a pic of 'Elf Walks City' - just like with Santa. It doesn't talk either, sends you to the Xmas quest board. Dunno if you want to add them to that page of quests... Wonder what the 3rd character will be. Obsiddia 21:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Twinkleblue said the same. Christmas plus random other stuff is a lot to work on. Obsiddia 06:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) You do kick thru these, tho!! Obsiddia 06:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) new template you might find useful for certain community buildings: Template:CoinTable1 i'm not feeling the charts for mystery games...do you have suggestions to make it look better? lol maybe we can finally catch up with all the new stuff this weekend....before they unleash even more next week hahah --Twinkleblue (talk) 02:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Zynga coding Just to see if I could understand it, I got the picture decoding program, and got all the pics to my computer. However, I see a new winter Rockinghorse Store, but searching the full code doesn't seem to put the stat codes near the name. Where/how would I find the codes for cost, income, goods used, etc. ? Also... Uploaded Rockinghorse Shop, 3 pics. icon SE and SW. Are the name formats correct? I looked at others on the site. (Have to hope they don't spell it 'Rocking Horse' in the actual game. Obsiddia 03:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Will look into that later. Can you rename my rocking horse files? Or do they have to be re-upped with the correct name? btw... atm I'm uploading and coding in the SW and SE views of a few of the newer buildings. Obsiddia 03:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Added SE SW to some of the newer buildings. Tricky when they rename the building entirely. (Jolly Apts). Oddly, my search function doesn't work on the en_US page. Won't find 'rocking' even if I'm staring at it on the page. blah. Am using Firefox for that. Use Chrome for playing and on here. Dunno how you get the Stats for buildings... guessing they're encoded a bit. ...Who tf figured all this out and why? XD (don't answer that one) Obsiddia 04:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: greenhouse yup...funny you said that. I actually made a thread in the proposals about it too lol. doesn't affect me much since i only keep about 60-70 plots that i'm okay with...still a nice idea, will see how it plays out though argh, looks like sledding goal came out...going to play the game maybe be back later or tomorrow depending on my mood/patience... --Twinkleblue (talk) 04:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : not a lot at all, but it does allow 10 more plots for a 4x4 space. Sucks that it's only limited to short term crops...would have been cool if it could delay the crops from withering too quickly. OT: how do you calculate or look up the "sell" price in the settings? Twinkleblue (talk) 22:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Code-ages Heh. Ran out of energy and neighbors to request items from in minutes. No idea how lower level players can do all these quests before Summer. Salvador's is enough by iteself for them. en_US... wasn't sure, I used .XML at the end, am I supposed to? I got a partial page load error. Sorry about the''' SW SE filenames', I pick a random page and learn the code from it. Also I thought I'd seen that better code, but couldn't find it again. thanks. Let me know which pages you want SE SW on, and I'll try to do them. Obsiddia 22:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Easier way to get the HashCV.txt Easier way to get the HashCV.txt Dear All Admin's Awhile back, About 3 months ago. Mihapro had a site up and running with a tool called Cityville Settings. Which was a easy way to get the HashCV.txt for his MPRO Image Downloader. But as he became Inactive his site went down and that tool was lost. UNTILL NOW, Just before he closed it down, he gave me all the source files I Would need to run it. But I was never able to run the MySQL Database on my Free Webhost before. TODAY, I have a Basic Paid Web Host with a working SQL Database and I was able to get the Tool Running again. The Last Build Number Used for this Tool was 58278 last used at 01-09-11 05:53:31. SO Now for the Link, The Tool is @ http://michael-trix.co.cc/cv-settings/ You can also download the Few Basic Xml Files (EG. gameSettings.xml, questSettings.xml, en_US.xml & effectsConfig.xml) All Credit Goes to Mihapro for the Tool and Me for Hosting the Tool. Mikenzb 03:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Clean Up http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/12*12_expansion_(new_rules) I took a shot at it, but between the grammar and my not knowing what the new rules mean, I gave up. All yours if you want it. :) Obsiddia 01:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I may take a stab at achives later. Doesn't look all that automatic. But I do need it. Rewording the piece took me 15 minutes, and still has the longest sentence I've seen. Also included a Spanish word form. Not being a grammar person is lucky for you, since I won't ask for help on that again. ;) Speaking of luck, it's weird that I got 2 Lucky Edits already. Maybe I should play the lotto. Obsiddia (talk) 06:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks for your edit.. Mitul24588 10:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC)mitul24588 Build Number I forgot to write down my last build #. I see it's 79082 today. Should I assume that's a new one, since you're adding things? Let me know, and I'll d/l the item list again. ty Obsiddia (talk) 23:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) FILES D/Led Quite helpful. ty. You were right about Firefox. Forgot and tried d/l on Chrome. Waste of time. Have all the new pics of buildings. If you want to just give me the proper names of them, I'll upload all the pics for you. So far I see: '''Electric Train Shop, Elf House Blue, Holiday Town Mansion, Gumdrop Factory '(1 word or 2 on gumdrop?). What's the filenaming convention on Decorations? I see''' Candycane Fenc'e (2 words?) and '''Santa's Sleigh.' Prolly learn to look thru the codes, once my eyes are fixed. hopefully.